Stemi forbidden love story
by Wait.It's.Just.Me
Summary: She's a celebrity and he's her bodyguard who happened to hate her. Will they ever be able to accept each other?
1. Chapter 1

**_FORBIDDEN LOVE_**

**Chapter 1**

In this world are a lot of talented humans. This story is about a very talented singer: Demi Lovato . She has a "perfect" life : fans, a gorgeous house , money,…etc but she never had true friends because they always wanted something from her. Inside , she was feeling very weak ,but no one never knew about it until one day:

It was like 5 a.m. and her mother ran in her room very excited "I'm so excited! I'm so excited!" That made Demi wake up "And I thought that I was the one"she mumbled sleepy."Come on sleepy head this'll be the greatest concert ever." "5 more minutes….."said Demi throwing her head under the pillow .Her mom whistled and screamed "UP!" "Fine …fine …I'm not a dog…"said Demi going to the bathroom and washed her face then looking in the mirror "Am I always this pale ?"said her still looking in the mirror .15 minutes later she was in the closet looking for the perfect outfit .Later she found it :black skinny jeans , skinny shirt (to fit her body :P) and a pair of leather boots .Her hairstyle was simple: she let her dark hair flowing on her shoulders . She put on her face some foundation cream (like that no one would see her pale face) and then the rest of the make-up .After she was done she said to herself"I don't know how much I can resist "She sighted and went in the living room to eat breakfast. One hour later they were on their way to the location were the concert would be.

Later when the concert starts

"Hey guys!"said Demi on her mic "Who is ready to PARTY?"Then she started to sing "Party" of course .15 minutes later when she was singing "Here we go again ":

"I throw all of your stuff away  
then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
and ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
cause I'm so much better without you  
but its just another pretty-  
lie cause I break down  
everytime you come around

o oh  
o oh

So how did you get here under my skin  
swore that i'd never let you back in  
should've known better  
then trying to let you go  
cause here we go, go, go again  
hard as I try I know I can't quit  
something about you is so addictive  
we're falling together  
you think that by now  
I'd know cause here we go, go, go again

You never know what you want  
and you never say what you mean  
but I start to go insane  
everytime that you look at me  
you only hear half of what i say  
and your always showing up too late  
and I know that I should say  
goodbye but its no use  
can't be with or without you!

o oh  
o oh

So how did you get here under my skin  
swore that i'd never let you back in  
should've known better  
then trying to let you go  
cause here we go, go, go again

hard as I try I know I can't quit  
something about you is so addictive  
we're falling together  
you think that by now  
I'd know cause here we go, go, go again

and again  
and again  
and agaaa….in!"

Then she felt very dizzy and she waked up she wasn't on the stage anymore , she was on a hospital bed .It was silent….too silent,then she heard her mom screaming at the doctor on the hallway "WHAT?...AND WHY WOULD SHE HIDE SOMETHING THIS SERIOUS?"then she calmed down and said sadly"she'll recover soon?"When the doctor answered she entered Demis hospital room wiping her tears.

Demi's POV

"Mom what's the metter ?"I knew that was something about my the last 3 months my health got worse I don't know how and I don't know what was that but I think is very serious if it made me faint on the stage and my mother cry like that (not to mention yelled at the doctor like it was his fault that I didn't say anything).Then mom put a fake smile on her face and said"Nothing honey just get back to sleep"than she kissed my forehead and can I sleep in a moment like this?Then a nurse came with my dinner . Then she put it on the desk next to the bed.I looked at the dinner (it was delicious but I couldn't eat).Next day ,at 8 a.m. ,the same nurse came with my breakfast .When she wanted to put it on the desk she noticed that I didn't eat the food she gave me last day . Few hours later my mom came and we went didn't speak the whole way home. When I walked inside the house there was a blond guy with sparkling blue eyes in front of my eyes .He was hot and he stared at me with a death was his problem?

Sterling's POV

*the day before they came home*

I was home heartbroken because I saw my girlfriend flirting with another guy and then making out with my phone rang with an unknown number

"Hello" I answered

"Hello Mr Knight.I'm Dianna Lovato.I heard about your 'protective' abilities. And I want to hire you as my dautgher mostly like a companion but we don't know when someone is after we? "Said the woman and then laughed "

I silently laughed too and said"Yes ma'am."

" be at the Lovato's house tomorrow at 8:30 a.m.."She said then hang ! If I didn't do it for money(because I'm not THAT rich)I wouldn't do it at all because I totally hate Demi Lovato I mean wth is she doing singing or screaming?And she's not even close to be now to be her bodyguard?I prefer to be on the other side (a/n JOIN THE DARK SIDE WE HAVE COOKIES! Sorry I had to put that :)) back to the story).

*the next day(demi's freedom :))*

So I walked to the Lovato's house .It was gorgeous! opened the door "Come in Mr. Knight"she said.

"I'll go to take my daughter " Perfect! The monster's coming.

*30 minutes later*

I heard the car parking .Here it comes. Demi(urgh what a name …)entered first she looked very sick(nothing new here)She stared at me with a confused look I gave her my famous 'death stare'.She looked more confused then Mrs. Lovato came in."Demi dear,this is Sterling 's you're bodyguard."she said then she turned to me and said "Mr. Knight this is my daughter Demi Lovato.I think you knew it already." Unfortunately ….."Demi dear,give a tour of the house" she said before she walked away. Demi looked at me and went in front talking and pointing to every room. "Mom's bedroom,kitchen,bathroom,my room,your room,living-room,bathroom,game room,studio,…etc.*All I heard was blah blah blah this ,that ,your room my room…WAIT !WHAT?I have a room right next to her?DAMN! Then I saw her putting a hand on her forehead and one on the wall looking weak .I walked beside her and then she fainted in my arms. (Could it be worse?) I put her on the bed. She looked dead (I wish….)I took a glass of cold water I drop a little on her face but nothing happened . Then I started shaking her and suddenly She wide opened her eyes and looked at me like she just got out of the sea and she gasped for air."Demi , are you alright?" I asked her. She shaked at the same time . What was with her? "You really are ok?" "I SAID I'M FINE!" she's annoying me already "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" "MY PROBLEM?You were the one who gave me the death stare … I don't know you .Ok? But you don't know me neither so stop staring at me with that stare !" Then she went in the living room. 'What's with her?' I said to myself.

Demi's POV

I'm starting to hate those people who really don't know me and just say that I'm this and that. Perfect he followed me!Calm down Demi ,just ignore him.

Without POV

Sterling entered the living room and went to the couch were Demi was."Demi I'm sorry …...Look I never liked your music and I tought that you were doing playback but I really want to know YOU .Ju-st give me a second chance."Pleaded Sterling .Demi turned around and looked him in the eyes . "Fine!" with that she walked away without looking back.

Sterling's POV

I didn'tell the truth to Demi .I don't want to know her! But what's done is I have to stay with her 24/7 so….'lucky' me….


	2. Chapter 2

Still Sterling s POV

I walked to Demi s room then I heard it ..it was like an angel singing I took a look inside and found out that it was just Demi singing one of her songs at the guitare(a/n she was singing World of chances ) .So she really sings not lipsink. Then I looked again just when she stopped singing and burst on tears. It was because of me? Demi? She quickly wiped away all of her tears. Are you ok? I asked her? Yeah You don t have to pretend that you actually care about me . So it was my fault . That s why I want to know you. I want to start to care about you. I m your bodyguard . She sighted in relief then turned around looking at me What do you want to know? she asked.I pretended to think then said Well,why did your mom hired me? She hired me mostly as your companion than bodyguard..Why? She sighed and told me Well probably because I didn t had friends and not .. She paused and then continued ..that s all I think she s hiding something ..but what?

We talked 2 hours about music,games,friendship,movies and other.I think I made a very big mistake .She s we talked about relationships. Sterling? Did you ever have a girlfriend? she asked shyly Yes. But she cheated on me before I came here. I don t think that I trust somebody anymore I saw it in her eyes. She was a little hurt . But why? Did you ever have a boyfriend? She sighed No I never had one. Just like you I don t trust anyone . They all want something from me. I thought she has a perfect life but it seems I was wrong ..again. Sterling? I looked at Demi tos see her blushing for some reason. hmm? Are y- . Did you eve- mmmmm .nevermind Come on you can ask me I said going closely No I went right next to her. We were inches apart and I said softly in her ear Say it She turned red and immediately got under the blanket. Good night I laughed and then went in my room.

Demi s POV

When he whispered those words I felt his hot mint breath . It felt so . Words can t explain it. It was like a warm wind in the cold night of December . No! Demi don t fall for him. He s just your bodyguard. Anyway he said he didn t like me .I probably felt asleep with a frown .  
The next day

I felt the warm sunray on my face . I slowly opened my eyes to see that in the corner was a man . A lonely man waiting for the sunray to bring him the happiness he was waiting for. Sterling? He looked at me and a small smile cheered his face . Hey Dems Where s mom? I asked , then noticing how he called me You called me Dems? She had to go to a conference and yeah. Did I do something wrong? I smiled at him No . Actually I like it. He smiled back We went in the living room and had breakfast. I ate just a slice of bread with butter and jam. What s wrong? Sterling asked me. I m not hungry What are your planning today ? he asked Why are you asking? I m your bodyguard I have to know were are you going and when. Well today I m going to the pool . Wanna come? Do I have a choice?

Sterling s POV

Nope she giggled. I ran to my room and grab my swimming trunks and went after Demi . She was at the pool in her swimming suite .She was HOT. What are you staring at? She asked . I quickly replayed Nothing Then I jumped in the pool splashing Demi Hey! Oh sorry. Wanna help me ? I stretched my hand and she took it so I pulled her in the pool .We both laughed .Then we looked in each others eyes .I never saw more beautiful eyes then hers. NO! You don t have the permission to fall for she s so ..no!

Demi s POV

I never noticed how sparkly his eyes were .Suddenly he looked down then swam out of the pool . What happened? I asked him concerned It s cold outside .I don t think that we should stay so much in the pool. But- Come He commanded . 15 minutes later we went in the game room and played Dance Dance Revolution. I ll win. I said Really Demi?Really? Oh come on , I know I ll win.I think he never played this game before well .. not with me

A few minutes later we needed a break .(I won of course :)) ) Demi? hmm? You remember last night? Then I became nervous You wanted to ask me something . I m asking you again what was it? Then I tried to avoid his eyes and whispered the question in his ear. Umm did you .have it with your girlfriend?

Sterling s POV

Ok so that was awkward . She stood up and was about to leave the room when I took her hand .She turned to look at me .I went forward and put my hands on the wall making sure she was between them. She was slowly leaning on the wall. Our faces were inches apart then I opened my mouth and said Guess I smirked and went in my room. Something about that question was disturbing me . I would never do it with that Then I heard a knock on the door. Come in I said. Mr. Knight? Yes Mrs. Lovato? You can call me Dianna .I just wanted to talk to you about something very important. uh-oh Yes -ma am- I mean Mrs. Dia-uh .Yes? I have to go in England for some business . But I ll leave you with my sure she ll take her medicine and most important make sure she ll eat. What? What was wrong with her? Excuse me but why does she need to take medicine for? You didn t know?That s why I hired you. Because of my business I can be with her just 1 day in a week . And now she really need someone because she s very sick. She made a pause and under the breath she said She has anemia WHAT? WHY DIDN T SHE TELL ME?Wait a minute..

Flashback:

What do you want to know? she asked.I pretended to think then said Well,why did your mom hired me? She hired me as mostly as your companion than bodyguard..Why? She sighed and told me Well probably because I didn t had friends and .. She paused and then continued ..that s all

End of flashback

This is what she was hiding . How bad is it? I asked worried Well she was almost in a coma . She hided it the past 3 months for some reason. What was in her mind? She was trying to kill herself? She didn t eat. She hided her pale face with foundation cream and felt more weak by the days were passing by. She shook her head and bagged me Please make her eat and take her meds ! I don t want to lose her . She s all I have. I was shocked. She exited my room and I stayed there in shock. Why did she do that?I need to know. Than I went to Demi s room and was about to knock when I heard Demi crying in her room:  
I just hate myself. I just wanna die! No one loves me ! My mother is leaving for God knows how long , Sterling hates me ! He s just acting like he care but I know he doesn t ! Nobody does! . Probably that s why I didn t told anybody about my disease . Then she cried harder . I can t believe she wants to kill herself and she thinks I still hate her and I m just pretending to care . At first I really didn t care , but now I do and I can t believe that the person who wants to make anybody feel better with her music and her happiness and energy on stage is just acting. I knocked on the door and she said Come in trying to sound normal but failed Are you ok Demi ? Yeah . I was just staying here looking . Throw the window at this beautiful day . Demi, outside is raining I like the rain. ! She denied Really Demi ,really? Stop doing that . said her with a smile on her face . She walked to her computer and put on some music. She put My Immortal by Evanescence. You like Evanescence? It s my favorite band. Amy Lee is so talented I think you have more talent then her. I could see her blushing that made me smile . So you found an answer to my question-answer to your question? How stupid Umm well Demi s POV Well I think he didn t . His too smart. You didn t. He smirked I did. What?After a few seconds of awkward silence I finally spoke What? ..When?...Why? Calm down .I did it and that s all. I wasn t sure if that s all. Why would he keep it a secret from me?

The next day

We were eating breakfast and Sterling noticed that I wasn t eating. Demi? He said Why did you do that? Why didn t you say what was wrong with you?Why did you hide it? What are you talking abo- You know what I m talking about. Why aren t you eating? Because I m not hungry The question is why aren t you hungry? You re never hungry but your body needs food. You re very pale but you hide it. You re feeling weak and sometimes you faint. You know why? How did he know all that stuff? I think my mom told him . Damn ! Then , that means she told him what I had . Demi you re very sick. You have anemia. What? You have to take those meds and start eating. He handed me some meds . I took them and then suddenly my appetite came and I finally ate the breakfast . I didn t want to recover , but somehow he made me want to. I thought he hated me but apparently I was wrong.

Sterling s POV

When I came from the bathroom , Demi wasn t in the living room anymore . I checked all the rooms , but no Demi. Then I heard something from the last room (the studio) when I opened the door I saw Demi on a little stage with a guitare singing one of her songs. I leaned on the wall , closed my eyes and listened to the song . When the song ended I heard foot steps coming to the door then I felt a warm touch on my right shoulder Sterling? It was just Demi. What are you doing here? When I came from the bathroom you weren t in the living room then I heard your song and just stayed here and listen . Wich song did you sang? Ummmm Quiet she said . I undersand why she sang that song. Can you help me with a song? I wrote just the beginning . Ok. Let s see what you wrote. She handed me a paper with the first 3 lyrics of the song :  
My state of mind Has finally got the best of me I need you next to me Mind ..what s rhyming with mind? Cried, lied, find? Find! Find what? Oh this ll be harder then I thought.

1 hour later

Done Demi said with a big smile on her face. That s the smile I love. It looks like Demi is feeling better , but not enough. Sterling ? What s the metter? Oh nothing. Let s hear the song . I smiled at her and she jumped on the stage and sang 4 the first time Until you re mine Demi that was AMAZING! She jumped happy up and down and then in my arms and hugged me. I hugged her back. It was the first time when I hugged her .I felt very happy.

Demi s POV

I felt safe in his arms . I wanted to stay like that forever. I feel his hot breath in my ear. It made me shiver and I hugged him tight. We pulled away from the hug and looked in each other s eyes .His eyes were sparkling . I was happy. 


	3. Chapter 3

He smiled and took Demi's hand leading her to the balcony. They sat on a bank. "Demi look up " he said "She looked at the billion stars on the black vault of the sky "Sterling I never saw so many stars . I never had a minute to look at them . Thanks" she smiled "Because you were too busy with your career to look at the simple things in your life." She smiled back and pointing to the sky said " Look a shooting star ! Make a wish!" They both closed their eyes and made their wishes .

Sterling's/Demi's POV

"I want her/his wish to come true"

No POV

"It's getting cold" Demi said "Oh. Here" Sterling covered her with his jacket then she put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm on her shoulder .They stayed like that 15 minutes then Demi fell asleep on his shoulder.. He smiled and leaded her to her bed bridal style and covered her with a blanket. When he turned around to go to his room Demi said with her eyes closed "Please stay with me this time" He took a mattress, a blanket and a pillow and felt asleep next to Demis bed.

Demi's POV

When I woke up the next day , Sterling was next to my bed sleeping on a mattress . He was adorable . I walked to the door when I heard him saying "Demi….I'm sorry…"I came back and said in hir ear "I already forgave you."Then he woke up and said "You did?""What?You were awake?""Not until I heard the floor crack "I laughed "Come I'll make breakfast." "What? No cook?" "Vacantion" "Aha. …Then let's cook."He said then we walked in the kitchen . We started to make some pancakes . "Demi ,where's the flour? " " I'll take it" I took the flour then turned around and accidentally I dropped it on him. "Ups " " Ups? That's what you say? Ups?" "Sorry. It was and accident ." " Ok, then this is an accident too."He pored some milk on me . "Ups ." He said smiling evilly .Then we started fighting with the food. Then, laughing we ere in each others arms. He stopped laughing and said "Let's clean up this mess."What's with him? Did I do something bad? We cleaned the kitchen and then made our breakfast . "Sterling?" "Hmm?" "Why….every time when we are close to each other …. you walk away?"I asked nervous.

Sterling's POV

I can't tell her. What should I tell her?Think,think,think…."I don/t walk away." "At the pool?" Dang! "Cold" "This morning in the kitchen?" "We had to clean" "Then…"She came at me then sit on my lap and said "Now?" She looked in my eyes and I did the same .I gulped and said "Now I'm staying here." "Because I'm on your if I weren't you would go already."She's right. "Please don't walk away from me every time I'm close to you...Please…"

She said coming faces were inches apart. I stroke her cheek with my eyes on hers . Her skin was very soft.

"I promise" I finally said. A smile cheered her sadly put her head on my chest and I put my arms around heart was about to jump out of my chest. She hugged me back . We stood like that 4 a while "Ummm…..Demi?" She looked up at me still smiling."You don't have a concert? "Her smile fade "Ups"She simple said."Come don't be lazy." She sighed and stood up."Help me find a good outfit ." We walked to her room She went to her closet and after 5 minutes got out with a red shirt , black trousers with braces and a gray hat."Too clowny " She went back. And came out (again) with a black T-shirt,skinny jeans,a gray hoodie and black gloves."Better…but too…" "Fine. I'll "After a few minutes she came out with long black skinny T-shirt,skinny pants,a hoodie , a necklace and a hat(a/n everything is black :) ) "You really like black." She put on a big smile…"Come !It's getting late."I said walking out with hours later we were there."Why is every concert far away from where I live?" "And do you think I know?"I went behind the scene .When she was about to go on the stage I took her hand and said "Brake a leg"She smiled and got on the stage singing her magical songs. After a few songs , the croud was loud and Demi said on her microphone"The next song is for a very special person."She looked at me and smiled"And I hope this person will be always with enjoy the next song 'Until you're mine'"When she said that I felt something in my stomach .I shouldn't eat that stupid burrito.

After the concert

Demi's POV

I showed myself out of the stage then one of my favorite bodyguards came at me. "Hey Bob! "I 's like a grandpa to me . "Hello Amy."(it's more simple for him to say Amy than Demi)He said with a frown on his face. "What heppend ?"I said very worried "I have bad can we talk at your house?" " Sure "We drove with Sterling home . I went in the kitchen and made some tea."So what heppend?"I said sipping a little."I got a call from England .""How's mom?"I said quickly . He looked down " Last night your mom was going to her apartment when a car hit her…"He didn't have time to finish because I dropped the cup.I was in shock.I ran crying in my room.

Sterling's POV

"Amy!" Bob said almost standing up " I'll go to her" I walked to Demis room and knocked on the door."Demi is open the door " She opened the door and hugged me with tears on her face."Now I really don't have nothing." I can feel her sadness"You're not alone" I said raising and raised her chin up."I'm here with you" She put on a little smile and hugged me tighter. I hugged her back. "Demi it's late .You should go to bed now."I was about to go when she said "Stay with me this night""Demi..I can't….""Please…."She pleaded with tears in her eyes.I walked to take the mattress ."The mattress is can…..sleep in the bed…..with …me"I was blushing when she said all that stuff. I walked to the other side of the bed and went to next morning Demi was in my arms and her head was on my was so cute .I stroke her cheek and she slowly woke up."Good morning Sonshine:I smiled and hugged me."What was that for?"I asked."You're the only thing I have now. I'm just making sure it's not a dream"I smiled and hugged her back. "Let's go make breakfast."I took her hand and went to the made some toast with butter and salt and some green tea with mint."When is your interview?" "Today at 5 pm" "So what do you want to do till then?" She put on a big -oh."Dance Dance Revolution" "Oh no" "Oh yeah "We went to the game room and played Dance Dance Revolution 5 times. I was about to win the 5th time when my lace untied I felt on top of Demi."Sorry my lace untied itself and…."She put her finger on my lips"Shhh…"She said with a smile on her face.I stood up and helped her .

At the interview(a/n nothing happened till then)

Demi's POV

Ellen: Hello Demi

Me :Hello *I waved to the croud with a big smile on my face like always*

5 min later

Ellen:You're so nice and talented. Would you like to sing a song for us?

Me:Thanks and sure.*I went to the stage and started singing 'Until you're mine"

Ellen:Well that was incredible. You sang it with so much passion .

Me: I sing all my songs with passion but this one is my favorite.

Ellen:Why? Is about a guy you like? * The croud was like come on .*

Me:Maybe …..or maybe not.

Ellen:So it is.

Me I didn't said yes.

Ellen:You didn't say no.

Me:Then ….yes…It's about a guy.

Ellen: Who is he?Tell us his name.

Me:I-I …can't.

Ellen:Oh come on Demi.

Me:I won't .

Ellen:Ok 'll find out one day.

After the interview

I just wanted to go home where everybody would leave me alone "Hey Demi " or not "Hey Sterling " I said with a fake smile on my face."What's the problem?" Damn! "Nothing…." "I saw the interview." "Sterling I" "Save it. " He went to the car and waited for me. The very long way home was silent …a very uncomfortable silence . When we arrived home I was about to go to my room when Sterling stopped me "Demi why didn't you tell me about that guy?""Why would I? You're not my mom.""But I'm your bodyguard and I have to know all the people you know to be sure that they'll never hurt you.""He'll never hurt me""How do you know?""Because I do""Then I want to meet him just in case""You know him already . "Then he looked at me very confuse ."Who is he?" "Guess"I said with a smirk on my face."


	4. Chapter 4

Sterling's POV

Who's that guy? I know him…..Wait! He-He-HE IS ME? "Mmmmmm….I don't know." I denied" " Oh come on . You know that I know that you know…" Ooooooooooooookey?Should I tell her? " Ummmmmm….is it….me?" My heart was beating faster and I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I walked behind her. She turned around to face me. She was blushing." Ummmmmm…..no…" She likes me.I stroke her cheek gently "Really?" Under her breath she said "N- I mean yes "I like this game . I walked forward to make he lean on the wall then I made my way to her ear and said softly "Are you sure?" "Y-y-e-s-s" She said nervously .Then I made my way to her face. We didn't have much till a kiss "But now?"She was very nervous.I could see her knees getting soften.I went closely. If someone would open his mouth would kiss the other.I smirked and walked away saying "Good night"

Demi's POV

All that made me very nervous . He made my stomach scream My kneels got soften .My heart sounded like a drum. My cheeks were getting hot after every move he he walked away I went to sleep .I just wanted the morning to come.I just wanted to see morning I went sleepy in the kitchen an ate some cornflakes with someone came behind me and said in my ear "Good morning""Morning" I said sleepy. "Wow . I never saw you so sleepy" " I didn't sleep much last night."He smirked"Why?It was something bothering you?""Pfffff no!""Yes it was." "No it wasn't"We both stood up and looked in each others eyes "No" "Yes" "No " "Yes""No""Fine""Fine""Good""Good""So we're good?""Oh we're so good"We both walked in opposites directions. I went in my room . I took my best outfit and went to the car waiting for Sterling. Then we went to my concert.I sang very heartless . When I started singing 'Until your mine" 1 little tear went across my cheek. I really hated the fact that we fought . The way home was silent like always but it was a very cold heartless silence.I didn't like we arrived home I went right in my room and cried .I really don't know why. "Demi?"Sterling asked with a sadly face. . "What do you want?" I replied ."I just wanna say that I'm very sorry.I mean it was a very stupid fight but-" I jumped in his arms with tears in my hugged me tight and said again "I'm sorry" "Apology accepted." Then I kissed his cheek. I felt my heart beating faster and fester."What was that for?""Nothing"I smiled.

3 days later

Sterling's POV

I promised I won't fall for her but it seems I felt a long time ago. But I don't know how to tell her. Then she walked to me very happy"Hey Sterling ""Oh hey"'Do you have plans for today?""Nope. Since 3 months ago.""Ha ha! Very funny""So what are you planning to do?"" Well….I don't know what to do in this special day.""Why it's so special?" Her smile fade. "You don't know what day is today?""Friday?""And?""Today we have to go to the doctor . I almost forgot."She turned around angry and walked away. What did I do?I ran to Demi and stopped her. "What did I do?""Guess""Ummmmmmm""What did you forget?""Ummmmmm…the doctor?""Urgh" She went in her room. What did I forgot? She stood in her room a while then we had to go to the doctor. She was still angry. We waited our turn in a uncomfortable silence then we walked in. "Hello Miss Lovato. I'm very sorry about your mother.""It's fine doctor."

After 30 minutes

"It looks like your much better now but you still have to take some meds."He handed her a prescription .I opened the door when the doctor says"Oh I almost birthday Miss Lovato!"She smiled and walked forward . I can't believe I forgot her birthday. I ran to her."Demi I'm really sorry."She ignored me. We went home and I think I said sorry like 40 times but nothing."I'll buy you a present right now.""You don't have to.""But it's your birthday and I totally forgot so I should buy one.""I said no!" She went in her room and I went after her."Why not?""I don't want any! I just wanted you to remember. That would be enough .""Demi…" She was about to go when I took her turned around and leaned on the looked into each others eyes."Don't go…Look Demi I really am sorry. ""Fine but next time please remember.""I will but I still want to give you a present ." I leaned in and kissed her kissed me back then put her hands around my neck .I put my hands around her waist. I kissed her with a lot of passion. After a minute we pulled away (damn that stupid needing for breath). I put my forehead on hers and whispered "Happy birthday Demi" She put on her big smile and hugged me tight . "I should probably go."I said walking to the door."Sterling!"I looked back."Goodnight" She said a little sad. I smiled and walked to her . I gave her a quick kiss goodbye and went to my room. "The best day ever" I said then felt asleep.

Demi's POV

That was the best birthday ever. The best present ever. The best…..The best everything! The way we kissed made me fell like I were in heaven. I still can't believe kissed me! He kissed me and I like it. Then I probably felt asleep.

The next morning I waked up early and made the breakfast. "Morning Demi""Morning Ster""Why are you so happy?""No reason.""Oooooookey?""Come I made the breakfast.""Ok now you're freaking me out. What heppend?""You tell me.""'s about last night?""Maybe ….maybe not.""I smirked "Demi Demi Demi…"He came to me and hugged me from behind. I felt butterflies again . I really like that feeling so I turned around and hugged him back."That's a yes?""To what?""You tell me" We laughed and looked in each others eyes then we kissed. I put my hands around his neck. He put me on the table . His tongue fought with mine and I won. He started kissing me on the neck then I realize what we began."Sterling?""Hmmm?" I took his chin "Calm down for now . Ok?""Sorry it's just….you're so …perfect""Now I'm perfect?""You were always perfect.I was the oblivious one."" lets it because our breakfast it's getting cold.""Yes ma'am.""Good boy."We ate our breakfast."Sterling I wanna go out.""Where?""I don't know. I just wanna go out.""Ok but you have to wear this"He pulled out a red wig and a pair of sunglasses. "Really?"He nodded . I went in my room and put on my sweet mommy jeans , A skinny black T-shirt , that stupid wig , a random pair of shoes and sunglasses. 9.193(75) minutes later I came out (a/n Don't ask) "Wow you look different . ""Thanks…I guess.""Let's go."

We went to the park and buy 2 smoothies . Then we sat on a bench and talked "It's so good to be out of that house. It's like a prison to me."I looked at him and he was staring at me."Why are you staring at me?""I just like you very much." He said he liked me.I was very happy. I put my hands around his neck "I really like you too." Then I gave him a quick kiss. When I pulled away he grabe my waist and pulled me closer then kissed me. Then we walked holding hands along the park ."Sterling look" I pointed to a little boy crying next to a tree. A man and a pregnant woman went to him and he became happy . He hugged them and then touched his mothers belly and said " Please come soon Chloe."I turned to Sterling . " Look how happy they are ."He put his hands on my waist and his fore head on mine . "Maybe we'll be like them."And then he kissed me . I smiled very happy by his words."I'm happy you're my first boyfriend.""So you admitted .""What?""I'm your boyfriend .""Maybe …maybe not.""You little…"I kissed him and took his hand."Let's go home."I said quickly.

When we arrived home I put off my wig " Much better" I said falling on the couch and closing my eyes. When I opened my eyes Sterling was infront of my eyes ."Umm..Sterling?""Yeah?""What are you doing?""What I can't look at my girlfriend?"I giggled and sat down then looked right at him ."I don't believe you.""Really?""Really!"Then he tickled me ."Sterling….s-stop!"I said between the laughs . I ran in my room and almost closed the door when he blocked it with his foot . "Aaah!" I screamed laughing .He walked in my room and started tickling me. He stopped . We looked at each other and leaned in . We started kissing passionately. I put my hands around his neck and he put his hands around my waist . I depended it and he took me in his arms and made me lean on the wall.I put my legs around him and he started kissing my neck then I leaned y head on the wall and closed my eyes….Wait ! It was too soon "Sterling is too soon." He made a few steps backwards and felt on the floor."Sorry but when I'm with you I can't control myself. E- Everytime I touch you I-I just can't control myself.""Calm down Sterling."I put my hands around him."What will heppen if the next time I really can't control myself ?""Like I said calm down and we'll never know . but 1 thing I know for sure : you'll never do something bad to me." I smiled and he hugged me ." I'm happy because you trust me. " He said hugging me tight. " I told you before. And I tell you now again . I never trusted someone like I trust you." He kissed me quick and walked to the door. "Good night Sunshine"


	5. Chapter 5

I slept very well that night until " Good morning Sunshine " Said Sterling opening the window. I turned on the other side and said " Let me sleep " He smirked and went to my ear and said softly under his breath."Please wake up ". His breath made me shiver and I immediately turned to him and hugged him. "Don't do that again " I said . He took my hand "I promise." I smiled and walked to the bathroom then I made a shower. When I walked back in my room I found a black skinny T-shirt , a grey skirt , a pair of leather boots , a pair of grey big earrings and a bracelet and a note :

"Please wear these today at the interview. I left them on the bed because I had to go shopping . Did you see how empty the fridge is?

P.S. Don't ask where I found the clothes .

With very much love ,

Sterling "

I giggled and then put on the clothes and made my make-up and I went in the kitchen to see Sterling coming in the house with 4 full bags. " Let me help you " I said "Thank- WOW. Demi you look A-M-A-I-Z-I-N-G." I think I was blushing "Thanks . You have good tastes ""Thanks"We put the food in the fridge."Now it really look like our fridge." Said Sterling. I laughed . A few hours later we went to the interview.

Gilroy : Please welcome Miss Demi Lovato !

Demi : Hi ! *I made a wave to the croud *

Gilroy : So , Demi , I see you love your fans.

Demi :Yeah I love all of you guys for the supporting and all.*I said to the croud*

Gilroy:So , you love your fans . Is there anyone that sole your heart?

Demi : Pfff…. No * Yes*

Gilroy :Really , Demi , really?

Demi * Ok so like wth?* Yes , really.

Gilroy : We'll find out . Don't worry.

After the interview we went home . "Demi , how much do you want to keep us a secret?""I –I don't know. Till I accept it too.""Wait ! What?""I wanted to say that I'm scared of what they'll do. I want to make myself stronger and then tell everyone.""When will that be?""I don't know . Let's wait"We walked to the couch and looked at Eclipse . "They're so cute ""Not as cute as us ""Sterling?"I said a little nervous ."Yes?""I don't know how to say it." I looked at him . His eyes were sparkling. I blushed ."I think you know "He leaned in and kissed me . He really read my mind. He took me in my room bridal style still kissing me. Sterling took me in my room and put me on my bed and started kissing my neck . I still wasn't sure what to do . But I wanted to be his . He unbuttoned my shirt and throw it away. I took away his T-shirt. He took away my pants and I took his. I know I shivered all the time but he made it gentle . I was happy I made it with him first

The next day I woke up to find Sterling hugging me. "This night was….interesting"I said . He smirked and made his way on top of me and kissed me passionately then whispered in my ear " You were awesome. " I blushed and didn't know what to say so I hugged him. My heart was beating faster and faster …. "Or we can do this "I said laying on top of her."I love you Demi "She put her hands around my neck and pulled me closer"I love you too." then we started making next day we were in each others arms undressed .I woke up and saw Demi looking at me happy " Good morning hun."She said. "Morning Sunshine"

Then I went in the bathroom and made a shower. When I came back I found a desperate Sterling "What heppend?"I asked."You … shall make a test.""For wh-whait you mean…"He nodded "Uh-oh" I said . What am I supposed to do?He came to me and hugged me tight " What ever happens I'll always be here 4 you" I hugged him with some tears falling down. I walked and bought a test . Then I went to the bathroom and after 15 minutes I looked at it "…..It's positive " I said worried then I touched my belly. I ran to Sterling and hugged him tight 'It's positive" " Like I said , I'm here with you. Always and Forever ." A smile cheer up my face "I love you SDemi" He said. I was very surprised and happy at the same time."I love you too" I said with a big smile on my face.

The next day

I woke up at 1 p.m. "Wow. What heppend to me?I forgot I have to go and meet my fans ."I was about to stand up "You're not going anywhere . I canceled your programs 4 this week."said Sterling walking in with a healthy breakfast " Wow. You didn't have to.""Of course I do. You have to eat all of this . I want my little angel to become bigger and healthy. ""Wow. You'll be the greatest father from all." I was really impressed . "Stay here and relax . OK?" I smiled and nodded.

3 month later

3 months passed very found out that we'll have twins. "Demi do you want to go to the park?""Yes but now I don't want to disguise .""Ok." We walked in the park holding hands. The people were staring at us. "They're staring.""Who cares?"I said . We walked to a bench.I sat on the bench . "Demi , close your eyes."I closed my eyes and waited with a smile on my face. I heard people gasping but I didn't care till " Demi , you can look now." When I opened my eyes I gasped too . I felt tears coming. I saw Sterling in one knee holding my hand and putting on my finger a ring with a sparking diamond."Demi when I first saw you I never taught I would love you this much. I never tought that I would love someone so much. Everytime your not with me I feel my world falling apart and a big hole in my heart , but everytime I see you I feel that I can do everything , that I have something to live for. I just want you in my lie forever and always so Demetria Devonne Lovato, will you marry me?" It was the happiest day in my life . Words can't explain how I felt." Yes….Yes….YES!." I jumped in his arms and hugged him tight then kissed him " YES!" I heard people clapping. We walked home and started planning our wedding . "Hey Sterling why don't you call your parents and tell them ?""I don't have . I don't have anything. " I hugged him . "Then we'll invite just friends.""This we'll be a very little wedding.""Who cares?We'll be together and that's all it matters.""When will it be?""Well…it'll be a little one so 3 weeks later?""Ok"

3 weeks later (a/n nothing new)

It is the day after 5 minutes I'll be Mrs. Knight. I walked to the window and looked up." Hey mom I really hoped you were here."I walked to the mirror " Goodbye Miss Lovato " Bob went to me " Hey Amy .You look beautiful . I'm very happy for you.""Thanks Bob"We walked in and he left me with Sterling . (a/n let's skip to the part with I do. I do and awwwww.) "Mr Sterling Sandmann Knight do you take Demetria Devonne Lovato to be your wife? ""I do "Miss Demetria Devonne Lovato do you take Mr Sterling Sandmann Knight to be your husband?" I looked at Sterling and smiled " I do " " You may kiss the bride " We kissed and I heard the people clapping and saying "awwww "(a/n I told you so :) )

The next day

I was putting on some make-up ."Hey Sunshine.""Hey Hun""So,I heard your married .""Yeah and I heard you too.""I think that your husband doesn't deserve you.""And I think your wife is very selfish.""Hey don't you there to say something bad about my Sunshine.""And don't you dare to say something bad about my Sterling." We laughed and then kissed. "So how are you feeling being Mrs Knight.""Like I never knew what's happiness. ""We have to wait till our little angels will come . Do you remember a few months ago? When we saw that little boy with his parents?I told you we'll be like them."I hugged him .

5 months later

It was like 4 a.m. in the morning "Sterling , please help me to stand up ." He helped me and I went to the bathroom when something was hurting me bad . Then"STERLING!" He quickly came to me."Yes?"My water broke."He took me to the hospital.

Sterling's POV

They took Demi . I didn't know where to I couldn't stay . I was walking here and there till a doctor came to me with a big smile on his face . "Good news Mr. Knight. You're the father of the most beautiful babys in the world. Please come with me to see them. "We walked to a room full of babys ."There. The one in green is Amy and the other in blue is Aby." They were so cute I could stay there looking at them all the day. I couldn't believe they were mine. I walked to Demi "Hey Sunshine. How are you feeling?""Good. Did you see the girls?""Yeah. I never saw something so beautiful."She giggled

A few days later we went home with the girls."Amy,Aby , welcome home." They were sleeping it was like 10 p. put them in their crib and went in our room and felt asleep in each other's arms.

Things went awesome . Our angels were growing bigger and bigger by the time was passing said their very first words .Nichole said 'dada' and Amy said'auch'. Pretty close.

Demi came to me at 11 p.m. ."The girls are sleeping."She came to me and sat next to me on the bed."They're sleeping""Now let's do the same thing "

The next day went preety well .At 6 p.m. Demi went to the doctor to find out if her anemia was gone. After 30 minutes the phone rang . "Hello" I asked"Mr. Knight ….here is Bob … I was on my way home …. When…you have to come here…""What hepend?""Just come…..please…"


	6. Chapter 6

(a/n I know it's a long time but ….) 2 years later

Demi's POV

I was felling like I were sleeping for like forever . I couldn't move my body or open my eyes. I heard some people talking ."When will she wake up?""Like I told you Mr. Knight,we don't know if she'll wake up ."I think they were talking about me and who is this . He doesn't sound older then me . I heard the door closing."Why didn't I go with you that time? " I heard that Mr. Knight talking . I don't think I know him , then why is he talking about "that" time?.Wait a moment, I don't even know my name."Please Demi,wake up."Till now.I think he was crying. Why would he cry? I tried to open my eyes but it was useless . Maybe later. "Please . I know you're there. I know you can hear me . Please…for me." Then he took my hand. Why would I open my eyes for him? Like I said I don't know him. I tried harder and finally I moved my hand a little then slowly and very hard opened my eyes .

I was in a room full of pictures of a woman , a men , and two girls. I think they were twins. There were a lot of roses and irises. I think their my favorites. I looked in the room with my eyes half open without moving my head . It would hurt so I moved just my eyes then I saw him. A pale blond with teary blue eyes . Probably Mr . Knight He was beautiful and very shocked . "Doctor !" He screamed then a fat man entered the room with wide eyes ."It's a miracle " He said very happy . I looked at the blond again . He wasn't pale anymore . A big smile cheered his sad face. I could see him coming over my bed . "How are you feeling." 'Sleepy with a piece of bad and I can't move' . That's what I wanted to say but I couldn't open my mouth. "Aparently, she can't move." Wow nice one Einstein . Now you can tell that I don't know anything."And unfortunately she has amnesia ." Sat and mach. Mr. Knight was shocked but why? " Not even me?"He asked."I'm sorry . She'll stay here another week and then she can go home." Where's home?And why should I remember him? "But doctor…""I'm sorry but all you can do is take care o her till she'll remember."Then he walked away. Mr. Knight was sad again . I hardly moved my hand and took his then smiled . He smiled back ." I wish you'd remember."I put on a confused face. " You'll find out later now just get back to sleep and relax." He walked away . What was I supposed to remember?

After a few minutes a old man came in with some roses."Hey !"He was shocked . Probably because I woke up. Amy? But I thought that my name was Demi. Now I really don't know anything. "Do you remember me?" I tried to say something but I couldn't . I just looked down."So you don't."He came and sat on the chair next to my bed."I'm Bob. One of your bodyguards."I was confused . Why did I have bodyguards?"Oh yes you don't know why . Stupid me. Your Demi a very famous singer."What? Me ?Singer? No way. "I think you don't believe me but it's true ." He searched his pocket and took out a album with a brown haired girl with brown eyes on top of the album was the title ' Here we go again '"This is your last album.I'll put one of your songs to hear how great you are." He put on a song . A very beautiful one . I can't believe I sing it. After the song ended it was a moment of silence then Bob speaked " This was 'Get back'."I think I found out thanks. Then the doctor came in " Hello Demi . How are you today?" I breathed slowly in and out then finally answered "F-Fine ." "I see you can speak now . Mr. Smith you have to leave now. ""Ok bye Amy ."He walked away . "Why is he calling me Amy when my name is Demi?""I think because is more simple. " It was a good point ."So tell me what else do you remember . "" Well, I can tell what I don't remember and I want to know.""Well ask me and I'll tell if I can.""Well I know that my first name Demi but I don't know the sure name .""It was Lovato ""What do you mean by 'was'?""You're your name is Demetria Devonne Knight"WHAT? I was shocked . I was married and I didn't know?"The people in the pictures are you and your family ." I didn't understand anything. I mean I was sleeping and when I woke up I found that I was married and had twins. "When I got m-married?""Like 3 years ago ."WHAT? What heppend to me this time ? "Then why I can't remember anything?"I screamed. "Look , you have to calm down and ask your worry sick about you." "Fine" I crossed my hands . I don't want to speak to this 'husband' . First: I didn't know him. Second: I didn't accept the fact that I'm married with him.

Later Bob went home , but he left the album here if I wanted to listen to me . I took it and looked at the songs . I wanted to listen to them all but mostly to one called 'Don't forget' so I put it on the CD player then closed my eyes and listened to it. It was a sad one. I almost cried . Then the song ended and I was about to take the out the album when another song started. It was 'Remember December'. Why all of my songs were about remembering? I heard the door opening. Mr. Knight walked in with some irises. "Hi . How are you feeling ?""Fine. You don't have to worry about me."I think this hurt him.I looked down. "Umm….You remember me?""Sorry …but no"I could tell he was sad but I couldn't help."I'm sorry." He silently said ."Why ? You didn't do anything.""That's why I'm sorry."I didn't understand him."What are you talking about?""Nothing. Just forget about it." Then I think he mumbled"Like you forgot about me ."His sadness could be read in his eyes. I felt bad for him. Then it came . The uncomfortable stayed like that till the doctor came . "Mr. Knight , can I talk to you please?"He nodded then walked with the doctor outside.

I was left alone . I'm still shocked that I am married with someone I don't know and love. It's just not fair and I think I can't take the divorce. And there are those girls. I don't know what to do. Then Mr. Knight walked in . "Hey the doctor said that you can come home earlier.""Like …?""Today." I was happy and sad at the same time . I could escape from this pale place but I was about to go in a house full of people I don't know. I sighed "Fine" I tried to stand up but when I was up my legs couldn't hold my body so I collapsed .I quickly closed my eyes . I could feel a hot mint wind and a warm touch .When I opened my eyes I was in Mr. Knight's arms . I looked at him . I wanted to say something but I didn't had his look and warm touch made me unmovable . He took me bridal style and put me on the bed. "Maybe 2 days later." He silently and sadly said."No! I want to go home!"I said he was surprised ."I taught you don't remember.""I don't , but I want to get out of here." He looked down "Oh…" I felt bad , but I couldn't help. He packed my things . Then I tried to stay on my feet . I could go , but I needed someone's help. He took my waist with his left hand and my right hand with his then we wlked to the car and he drove me home..

He drove me to a big house . I looked at it when he took my hand "Come " We walked in . It was bigger inside then outside . I looked in the living room . There was that old guy …. Bob with 2 twins . They were beautiful . One had black long hair and green eyes and the other brown hair(shorter then other's) with blue eyes. Both were wearing the same clothes : blue jeans , black large T-shirt and blue socks. They ran to Mr. Knight . "Daddy !" They screamed happy and hugged him. "Hey girls what are you doing?"The brown haired one said"Uncle Bob and we were painting. " I could tell. They looked like 2 cute little other one looked at me shocked. "Daddy? Who's her?""Amy , she's mommy."She came closer to me . She was confused. She looked at me for a couple of seconds then she gasped and screamed "MOMMY? She jumped in my arms and hugged me tight then the other did the same thing. I felt so bad because I didn't even knew their names and they're mine. I hugged them back "Hey girls why don't you go back and draw something for mommy?"Mr. Knight said They ran back. "Come. Let's unpack your things." We walked in a room and start unpacking. " I know that this is weird for a mom to ask but what are their name?" He chuckled "The brown haired is Aby and the other is Amy.""Nice . How old are they?""3 years and a half.""How much I lost?""Like … 2 years ."I was shocked . What heppend? I stayed 2 years in a coma?


	7. Chapter 7

"What heppend?" I asked . He said under his breath "2 years ago…. You went to the doctor …..It was raining and you took a taxi .You didn't notice but he was very drunk . At the half the light was red, but he drove forwards , then it heppend . The disaster heppend. A bus hit the taxi and made it roll above the street down the forest and stopped in a tree next to a both fainted ."He stopped unpacking and I could saw a tear rolling down his cheek. "A few minutes later , Bob found you when he was fishing . He took both of you at the hospital . The next day you were in a coma and he died 2 days later." I could tell how much he suffered remembering that. I didn't remember a thing. I didn't know what to do."I'm sorry…" I said looking down"It's not your fault . I swore that if he didn't died I'd kill him ." He was serious . "Who was the driver?""Tony Oller" He turned around and I could see the sadness in his sparkly blue eyes . I'm so sorry for walked away saying " Come . The girls are waiting for us."I walked out looking down. I think he doesn't like me anymore . "Umm… It's kinda weird that we are married and I don't even know your name." He stopped and said under his breath "It's Sterling." He was angry . Did I do something wrong?

In the kitchen the girls were sleeping on the couch with Bob . The girls were so cute sleeping. Sterling went to them and took Aby in his arms . "Please take Amy and come with me in their room ."he whispered . I took the brunette one and we walked with them upstairs and put them in their bed . Then we walked back in the living room and woke up Bob "Thank you for staying with the girls.""No problem Sterling . " He walked away then he sat on the couch. I slowly walked to the couch and sat on the other side. "S-Sterling?" He didn't answered. "Sterling?"I said again.I walked closer and was about to touch his shoulder when he felt on my lap sleeping. I didn't want him to wake up so I stayed there and played with his hair .

The next morning I woke up in my room. I walked in the kitchen were Sterling was making breakfast. "Morning" I said "Morning""How did I get in my room last night?" He turned around with a plate full of pancakes ."I woke up last night and I was on your lap and you were sleeping so I decided to take you in your room.""Oh…Thanks." Wait if we are married why do I have my own room? He looked at the clock "I have to go .""Where?""For an interview for a job.""Good luck." He walked away , the girls are in the kinder garden , what should I do?Then I walked in my room and jumped in my bed . I throw my hands under the pillow then I found a notebook. . I took him and I found that it was a diary . My diary. I opened it and read the first page.

"Dear Diary , today was a horrible day. I found out that my bff's : Miley and Selena were my friends just for my money and fame. I can't resist anymore . Everyone is like that. If that was horrible then this will be the cherry on the top. Since some days I started feeling very weak. I think that by the days are passing by it's worse . I got to go to my fist "Here we go again " concert."

I can't believe I had friends like that . Wait . What about my health? I looked at the next page.

"Dear Diary , the last concert was incredible . In the band is this new guy called Tony Oller, he kinda scared me. He was looking at me with a death stare . After the concert he follow the taxi I was in . Mom said she'll hire a bodyguard when she'll have time. Till then Bob will take care of me. Tomorrow I'll fire Tony. Oh I was about to forget I didn't told anyone about my sickness and I don't think I'll tell."

Wait a minute that Tony…

*Flashback *

"Who was the driver?""Tony Oller"

OMG I stood there and read . I couldn't believe this all things heppend to me. That freaking Tony and my health getting worse. What's next?

"Dear Diary , today was weird . At the concert I fainted and I woke up in a hospital. But most weird was when I came home. At the door was A tall blond guy with deeply blue eyes. He gave me the death stare and I don't know why . I'll go find out."

I think he was Sterling . Then I read that he was my bodyguard and he hated me for who he thought I was. Then a lot of things heppend . I wish I could remember . Then I heard the door and some steps and then Sterling entered in the room with a frown on his face. " What heppend?""I didn't get the job." I wish I could help. Wait a minute."Ummm Sterling?What was your last job?""I was your bodyguard . ""And why aren't you now?""Because of your accident I didn't want to.""But now I'm ok so why don't you… you know….be my bodyguard again?""I don't know…""Pleaseeeeeee."I made puppy dog eyes and he smiled . "Fine . ""Yay " I giggled."I missed your giggle so much." My smile fade and I looked down . If I would remember I would tell that I missed him too but I can't . But I can do something thought . I walked to him and put my hands around his neck and hugged him tight. I felt his hot mint breath in my ear . I closed my eyes then he hugged me 's this feeling?After 5 minutes we pulled away and I looked him in the eyes. I think I know "Maybe I don't remember anything but I know something for sure . I loved you with all my heart and I think I'm starting again." I pulled him closer and kissed him softly . He kissed me back passionately. Who cares about the past when the present is so lightfull?

THE END


End file.
